The present invention relates to a component container for accommodating an electronic component or a mechanical component.
An example of a conventional component container for accommodating an electronic component or a mechanical component is described below with reference to FIGS. 15 through 17.
A component container 51 comprises a carrier tape 53 having a plurality of rectangular openings 52 formed therethrough at predetermined intervals, and a package 55 made of synthetic resin, securely inserted into each opening 52 of the carrier tape 53 and having a component-accommodating recess 54.
The package 55 is securely fixed to the carrier tape 53 by means of flanges 56 thereof and fixing portions 58 thereof. The fixing portions 58 are disposed on the carrier tape 53 and are continuous with the flanges 56 via through-holes 57 formed at four corners of the carrier tape 53. That is, the carrier tape 53 is sandwiched between the flanges 56 and the fixing portions 58.
A mold is used to form the component container 51 having the above-described construction.
The component-accommodating recess 54 is covered with a cover tape (not shown) so as to prevent the component accommodated therein from falling therefrom. The component is supplied to a predetermined component-mounting place via feeding openings 53a formed along both edges of the carrier tape 53.
The construction of the above-described component container has the following disadvantages.
The fixing portions 58 of the package 55 and the through-holes 57 of the carrier tape 53 are securely fixed to each other. Therefore, when resin composing the package 55 contracts according to the contraction coefficient thereof due to a temperature drop from a high temperature to room temperature, the carrier tape 53 is flexed due to the contraction of the package 55, as shown in FIG. 17.